


Promises to Keep

by PunkassCrossroadsDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkassCrossroadsDemon/pseuds/PunkassCrossroadsDemon
Summary: This draft was sitting around in my Google Drive, after a random burst of inspiration one night. As i was editing and re-reading, I realized I wrote in a way that doesn't imply the reader's gender. Do with that what you will.





	Promises to Keep

“Where ya going?” asked the out-of-breath voice from the bed 

“Huh?” You asked, popping your head out of the en suite bathrooms door

“Are you leaving?” the young man asked, pushing his sweat-damp bangs out of his face

“Uh, yeah. I’ve got a class really early. Gotta get some sleep.”

“You could stay, you know, if you wanted. You don’t have to leave.”

 

You could tell that he was trying to sound welcoming, just incase you felt he expected you to leave. Sam Winchester was a man of many skills, but he wore his heart on his sleeve, which after the first few months of friendship, and the past weeks of sexual encounters, you found very endearing. This made your job difficult.

You knew his fate, hell you were supposed to make sure it happened, but after getting to know the boy with the demon-blood, you weren’t so sure that this lover of early 90’s punk rock and dogs was as evil as the angels think he is nor the demons hope he’ll end up being. He was just Sam Winchester-  _ Sammy -  _ and what had started off as lowering his guard via sex and feelings had lead to something that scared and worried you- feelings of your own.

You’re supposed to get him hooked on you, make him depend on you, that way it was easier to lead him down his dark path when his time came. Azazel offered the demon who brought him Sam Winchester, willing and ready to fight, a guaranteed spot in hell’s rank. You had jumped at the chance right away, even when competition reared its ugly head. “Brady” had the great idea of possessing Sam’s best friend and introducing him to some pretty blonde, only to snatch her away years later. You were known to be harsh, as most demons are, but what Brady had planned was just plain cruel. 

When Sam had started to spend a lot of time trying to save his friend from drug addiction, you had convinced him that he was a lost cause, and that being connected to someone with a problem like Brady could cause future issues when he became a lawyer. Reluctantly,  _ so reluctant to give up on a friend _ , Sam heeded your advice. That’s when you upped the anti and became more than friends. When he had a stressful day, you made sure to make him feel better. When he got a good grade or praise from his professors, you celebrate with him. 

He’s estranged from his family, and with little to no friends at Stanford, making feel loved was too easy. Had you not grown feelings for him, you’d have felt bad for him. Now, you felt guilty.

Like now, the look on his face that was screaming  _ stay,  _ had you feeling all these human emotions that you were so sure demons couldn’t possibly feel, ever. Leaving was always the hardest part, but you always came back. 

 

“I don’t know Sammy. I have to get ready and-”

“Y/N…  _ please _ .”

 

_ That is so not fair. _

 

“I guess I could stay for a bit, but I’ll have to leave early so I can shower and change.”

“That’s great.” he rushed out, as if he was afraid you’d say no

 

As if you could.

 

“Yeah yeah, roll over sasquatch, you’re on my side.”

 

He smiled and huffed in fake annoyance.

 

“So bossy.”

“You love it.” You say, slipping back into bed

“That I do.” he responds, wrapping his arms around your midsection, kissing the back of your neck “So much.”

“ _ Sam- _ ”

“Shh, I know. You don’t have to say it back, but you deserve to hear it.”

 

_ No I don’t. _

 

“We’ve been doing, whatever we are, for nearly a year, and I care about you.”

“I care about you too.” you respond, your voice barely above a whisper. Had you two not been so close, you aren’t so sure that he would have heard

“Then move in with me.”

 

You turned over to look at him. His face was so open, he looked so earnest. You- you couldn’t do this.

 

“I can’t?”

“Why not. You’re here most of the time anyway. That way you wouldn’t have to rush home and get ready for class or work.”

“This is a big step Sam.”

“I know, but I really wanna take it. And I’d love if you would.”

“Sam, I- I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I… haven’t been honest with you.”

“About?”

“Me. My past, I-”

“Don’t.”

“But Sam-”

“No, hear me out. I’ve done some stuff in my past I’m not proud of either, but that doesn’t affect me now. And yours could never affect how I feel about you.”

“You wanna bet?”

“Y/N. Trust me. One day we can tell each other, but for now, lets just focus on our present, on our future. I’ve got my interview on Monday, and you’re about to get that internship, I know you are, if you just l-.”

“Sam.”

 

You brought your hand up to caress the side of his face. You pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and left your hand to rest on his jaw gently, rubbing his cheek with your thumb. His eyes slid closed and he pulled you closer.

 

“No one ever stays Y/N.”

 

You knew exactly what he was talking about, and it hurt your - demons don’t exactly have hearts. 

 

“Well, I will Sam.”

“Promise?”

 

You kissed his cheek to catch a tear he more than likely didn’t mean to let out. He opened his eyes and you pecked his lips.

 

“Promise.”

 

~ 

 

It was 6:30 when you got up to go back to your dorm to get dressed. You changed into your jeans from yesterday and one of his flannels, seeing as it was chilly outside. The longer you lived among humans, the more human feeling you gained, reacting to the temperature was just one of many. As you laced up your boots, Sam stirred. You walked over and kissed his cheek.

 

“Sleep Sam, I’ll see you after class.”

“Don’t you have work?”

“I can call in today. I think moving might take some time.”

 

This made him sit up quickly, looking at you bewilderedly

 

“What? Were you all talk last night?”

“What? No, I just.. Wow.”

“Yeah yeah, now sleep. You’re gonna need sleep if you’re gonna help later.”

 

You leaned to give him another kiss when he grabbed your hips and brought you closer. Even though he was sitting, with the height difference, you two were almost face to face. He kissed you deeply and you melted into it.

“I love you.” He said as you two separated, caressing the side of your face 

“I love you too.”

 

His eyes widened, as did yours. Him because you finally said it, you because you meant it. He grabbed your face and kissed you again, and as good as you felt then, you couldn't help but feel the dread creeping up your spine.

 

This isn’t going to end well.

 

~

 

And right you were. After moving in, it had barely been a week when big brother Dean shows up to take Sam away on “family business.” You reassured him that it was fine and that you’d see him when he got back. With a wave and kiss goodbye, you began to stress out. Do you carry out the plan of keeping him codependent or let what ever happen with his brother happen?

 

That decision was made for you.

 

Two fellow demons showed up Sunday night and brought you back to hell. Face to face with the demon that you had only heard of.

 

“Well well well, I admire your chutzpah, but kid, you’re in so much trouble.”

 

And in trouble you were.

 

~

 

Centuries of torture later, you were finally free once Azazel was killed. After the things you had gone through, you felt no loyalty to Lucifer, Hell or demons. Once topside, your first and only order of business was to find Sam, to make sure he’s okay, Hell be damned. 

When you find him, you find that Dean has died, apparently he sold his soul. You also find out that he’s found himself someone new. Ruby, a familiar face from hell. One of Lucifer's biggest fans. You view them from afar. She’s got him hopped up on blood, but what for, you had no idea. Azazel was dead, Sam should have been on no use to anyone. After a night of practice using his awoken powers, you corner Ruby in a hotel room when it's just her and ask what she thinks she’s doing.

 

“Well well, look what the cat dragged in. How’s Azazel?”

“Haven’t you heard?”

“Oh, more than heard.”

“Oh, I forgot. You turned on him and helped end him. Why?”

“Why? Oh Y/N, had you not been locked up for these past years, I’d think you were crazy for not of hearing.”

“Hearing what?”

“There are bigger fish to fry. Azazel was on no use, he was a mean to an end.”

“What end?”

“The world's end, duh?”

 

You processed the words and gasped.

 

“You aren’t serious.”

“Deadly.”

“Does he know?”

“Who Sam?” she asked nonchalantly

 

Then she fixed you with a look. A look of realization crossed her face

 

“Oh no, you’ve still got feelings for him don’t you?”

 

You said nothing.

 

“And me turning on Azazel? Please, you turned on _**HELL**_. Your home.”

“That place is not my home, not anymore.”

“Oh, and Sam is? Well, sorry to break it to you, but he’s moved on.” She taunted, gesturing to yourself

“But-”

“And what do you think he thinks of you now? You’re the one who left without saying a word. You broke your promise to him.”

 

She was getting in your face, you were up against a wall and she kept leaning in.

 

“Do you honestly think you mean anything to him?”

“I-”

“Do you wanna know how many times he called your name out in his sleep? Or maybe when he  _ wasn’t  _ asleep.”

 

You felt sick.

 

“Aw, what, can’t handle the fact that you hurt him?”

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

“Speak of the devil.” She says with a wink “Come on in.”

 

The door opened and you saw someone who resembled your Sam, only taller and more mature.

 

“Hey Ruby, have you seen my ph- Y/N?”

 

He stopped in his tracks.

 

“Awkward. I’m gonna leave you kids to it.”

 

Ruby walked out the door, but not before grabbing Sam and kissing him. Once she left the room, it was just you and Sam. You had no idea what to do. Sam however

 

“What are you doing here?!?” He asks angrily

“Sam I-”

“And how do you know Ruby?”

“Sam-”

“Do you know how it felt getting home and seeing that you were gone?”

“SAM!”

 

He stopped ranting and looked at you, shocked. You never raised your voice, and were soft spoken in general.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re a little late with that.”

“I just got back.”

“From?”

“Hell.”

 

He looked at you.

 

“What?”

“I was in hell, the entire time. As soon as I got out, I looked for you.”

“Why were you in hell?”

“For treason.”

 

He looked confused, but as he thought, his face suddenly flashed with rage.

 

“You’re a demon!?!”

“Sam-”

“You were using me!”

“Sam listen to me!”

“Why should I?”

“Because of what I went through for you.”

“What would that be?”

 

You got quiet. He walked closer to you, making you feel small.

 

“Huh? What have you gone through that was so bad that you think I owe you anything?”

“I’ve been tortured, in ways you can’t even imagine, for centuries.”

“Centuries? It’s been like three years.”

“Time works differently in hell.”

 

That upset him, then you remembered his brother.

 

“Sam, about Dean, I’m so-”

“Save it. I don’t need your sympathy.”

“I know. And I know I don’t deserve anything, but you have to hear me out. This path Ruby is leading you down, it’s not a good one.”

“How would you know?”

“Because this is the path I was supposed to lead you down.”

“Oh yeah, where does it lead?”

“Lucifer.”

“What? How? Everything I’ve been doing is leading me to stopping Lucifer's release.”

“No, Ruby’s been lying to you?”

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because I have no reason to lie Sam.”

 

He just looks at you.

 

“Get out.”

“Sam-”

“Ge out Y/N.”

“What if I’m right Sam? What if Ruby betrays you, which I know she will.”

“Why, because you did?”

“Sam, did you hear nothing I said? I was dragged to Hell The night before you came home, I was up waiting when two demons took me to Azazel.”

 

He said nothing.

 

“The only thing that made the cutting and burning and freezing and… everything else bearable was the fact that I’d be able to find you again one day. I understand that you may not love me anymore, but I still love you, and that will never change. So go ahead, kick me out, send me back to hell, but do not believe that Ruby cares for your well being more than I do. She will lead to nothing but pain and suffering.”

 

After you were done you just looked at him.

 

“Are you done?”

“Yes.” you said with a sigh

“Then leave. And never comeback.”

 

You made to leave, but couldn't’t. You turned around and walked right up to Sam. You grabbed his face and kissed him. You expected him to push you away, maybe even exorcize you, but all he did was pull you closer. Once he pulled away for air, you saw the look on his face that reminded you of nights at Stanford in his small dorm bed. You rested your forehead on his.

 

“I get that you’re mad, but don’t push me out of your life. Please.”

 

He looked at you and let go, the coldness back on his face in full effect. 

 

“It won’t be easy, and I still don’t believe you, but I’d like to still see you.”

 

It’s not what you want, you’d much rather him see Ruby for who she really is, but you’ll take what you can get. He’ll wisen up.

 

Eventually.

 

~

 

After sometime, Dean came back, followed by the angels Uriel and Castiel, followed by Anna, and Sam still hadn’t realized what Ruby was doing. And the angels seemed to believe protecting the seals and killing Lilith was the right thing to do. That is, until they do it, and Lilith is the last seal, the needle to break the camel’s back so to say, and everything goes to hell. Literally. After that, Ruby is killed and Castiel is missing. You go to Sam and he’s a wreck. Dean had left earlier  to go to a bar and left Sam to stew in his own misery.

 

“Sam.”

 

Your voice startled him.

 

“Are you here to rub it in?”

“No. This is the last thing I wanted to happen.”

“Why? Why would a demon not want him to rise?”

“Because, him rising puts you in danger.”

“So?”

“Sam… I meant it when I came back and I meant it back at Stanford. I love you.”

“Really. I just ignored everything you told me for the past year.”

“Because you didn’t trust me. I didn’t deserve your trust, not then and not now. But I’m asking for it, now.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to keep you safe. Now that He’s on Earth, he’s not gonna waste any time finding you.”

 

He let his head fall in his hands.

 

“What do I do Y/N?”

 

You walk over and kneel in front of him. You take his hands in yours and hold them.

 

“You and your brother kick ass, like you always do. Once you guys find Cas, he’ll help, and I’m always here, if you want me to be.”

 

He smiles.

 

“Remember when I used to stress about papers and finals?”

“Yep. And what did I say then?”

 

He chuckled.

 

“Come on, what did I tell you then?”

“That I’m ‘Sam friggin’ Winchester’ who can do anything he puts his mind to.”

“And you are and you can.”

 

You kissed the hands you held.

 

“God, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve been here the whole time Sam. And I plan to stay here this time, Hell be damned.”

“Promise?” he asks, a smile playing on his lips

 

You smile and push him back on the bed, straddling his hips and leaning down.

 

“Promise.” you answer with a kiss.


End file.
